The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, botanically known as Cynara scolymus L., and herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘BCS 7-12’. This new variety is characterized by red or violet bud color. It has a significantly larger size and matures earlier compared to other red artichoke varieties known to the inventor. This variety has also shown to be more vigorous than both parent varieties with a very large leaf area.
Cynara scolymus L., commonly known as Globe artichoke, is a perennial herb and is a member of the family Asteraceae, also known as the Compositae family. Globe artichokes comprise: leaves, which are pinnately lobed, but primarily spineless; globose capitula composed of overlapping layers of large involucral bracts; and receptacles, which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads (or buds). The immature buds are harvested before the appearance of sexual organs (or the mature flower) and are considered vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be steamed, boiled, or baked after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor near Perpignan, France. It originated as a single plant, which was selected from a hybrid cross of the artichoke variety ‘Chrysantheme’ (unpatented, the pollen parent); and the artichoke variety ‘BH 35-22’ (unpatented, the seed parent). The inventor performed asexual reproduction on a single plant of the new cultivar via division. It was demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.